Lois et Insectes
by mams'ailes
Summary: Une nouvelle Os . Corriger par les soins de Naru-chan D . Du matt mello . " En inventant les lois , on invente aussi la manière d'y désobéir " . Bonne lecture


**Titres** : Lois et insectes .

**Rating :** K+

**Dislcaimer :** Les personnages ne sont uniquement qu'à Obata .

**Pairing : **Mello / Matt

**genre :** Romance / drame ( j'ai toujours du mal à situer un style lorsque que j'écris désolée * courre se cacher * )

Avant propos : Ce OS vient d'une phrase d'un texte personnelle, celui-ci est placé au tout début du chapitre. En relisant des écrits, lorsque je suis passé sur cette phrase du MM's m'a sauté aux yeux.

**Lois et insectes **

**P**arce qu'en inventant les lois on invente aussi la manière d'y désobéir.

Il n'y a jamais eu de règles entre eux. Leur amitié était justement de ne rien s'interdire. C'est trop chiant, trop lourd, trop stupide ; Les lois ça restreint les expériences. C'est comme d'enfermer un joli oiseau dans une cage dorée , grande et brillante mais au final pleine de barreaux.

Alors, entre Mello et Matt c'était clair, pas de promesses, pas de limites.

Leur première rencontre se passa un jour de grand beau temps . Il pleuvait à torrent . Matt arrivait juste avec son unique valise dans la cour, accompagné par ce cher Roger. Lorsqu'une blondinette tout de noir vêtue déboula en courant dans leur champ de vision. Ce que le roux prit d'abord pour une fille, n'était autre que Mihaël, dans toute la splendeur de ses 9 ans, courant pieds nus et sac en main pour tenter de s'enfuir de façon discrète. Bon inutile de préciser que ce fut un échec, la présence de Roger étant peu recommandée pour fuir l'orphelinat sans se faire prendre.

Dès lors le rouquin fut immédiatement fasciné pas Mello. Il trouvait qu'il y avait presque du magique dans la façon dont le bond pouvait se rebeller, dans sa soif permanente de savoir. Passion de carré blond et cacao. La fougue et l'audace dont faisait preuve Keehl passionnaient Matt, tel un papillon attiré vers la flamme dansante et indomptable d'un feu-follet .

Alors il devint le premier ami de Mello .

Bien sûr le blond n'était pas vraiment partant mais après tout, si ce roux asocial voulait le suivre partout... Et les années ont passé; Mihaël a fini par s'attacher à son Mattie. Il aimait tout particulièrement cette absence de limites, le fait qu'il puisse pousser le vice toujours plus loin, toujours plus fou.

Comme ce jour où ils ont fini, pour les 13 ans du blond, en boxer sur le toit de la Whammy's . Il était minuit, et Matt avait accepté de lui chanter joyeux anniversaire en calbute sur le toit, uniquement si Mello venait aussi vêtu que lui. Pourtant Dame Nature était en colère semble-t-il, la faisant éclater en coup de tonnerre furibond et aveuglant . Voilà comme on se retrouve blottis l'un contre l'autre sous des trombes d'eau, observant le ciel en furie avec des yeux tous aussi émerveillés qu'apeurés. Les bêtises de gamins forgent les grandes amitiés aussi fragiles que les premiers amours, mais indélébiles dans la mémoire. Ou bien, un soir, où il était dans le lit de Matt à regarder un magazine d'adulte sous la couette. Et, idée germant dans l'esprit de pissenlit jaune du mini mégalo. Mello embrasse fougueusement le roux. Rougissement dans le noir, la lune semble rigoler dans son croissant de demi sourire attendri et gentiment moqueur. Et puis pour cacher le coeur qui s'emballe on lance une phrase d'humour d'enfant au reveil hormonal.

- Ouai , baveux mais pas mal. On recommencera, dis Matty ?

Et puis un jour, il y a cette vilaine araignée de doutes, qui tissent tranquillement sa toile dans les esprits jaloux et attachés. Juste ces regards tellement passionnés et coléreux sur un amas de coton apathique. Le feu-follet va valser autour de la boule de neige voulant la faire fondre, et le papillon auburn se surprend à avoir peur.

Tu m'abandonnera jamais, hein Blondy ?

On ne dévoile pas ces sentiments comme une palettes de couleurs dévalées, arc-en-ciel d'aquarelles étirés sur la feuille. On se contente de faire passer l'émotion sous un petit tas de tons railleurs et un surnom stupide.

Ouais ouais mais m'appelle pas comme ca Matt où je te fait bouffer ta nintendo.

Sourire en coin, soulagé . L'insecte retisse sa toile sans pour autant partir totalement, restant accrochée au bout d'un long fil incassable, tanguant entre crainte et confiance. Une promesse. On ne pense jamais au meutre d'un promis .

Mello la laissé. Un jour Matt a trouvé une lettre, devant sa porte, avec un simple : "À plus Mattie."

Ce n'était pas si grave, le rouquin à apprit à le haïr, à vivre sans. Plus de risques, de courses folles. On arrête d'embêter Near et on étudie sérieusement : zombie. Mais on bouge quand même alors on nous laisse tranquille. Tu vis dans la demi mesure des êtres à demi vivants. On a retiré l'étincelle, la petite flamme bougeante qui sautille dans le regard; c'est éteint maintenant. Tu t'interdis les larmes, quand tes mains tremble tu les foudroies du regard. Autorise-toi la rage à la limite. La haine est au moteur pour avancer; le désespoir et le manque te feront stagner.

A sa sortie de l'orphelinat, le papillon se fond dans un quart de moule, histoire de posséder quand même un peu d'argent, un boulot. Un quotidien étouffant mais, rassurant aussi, s'installe. Toujours plus de clopes et de jeux-vidéos, on se tape des filles de temps en temps, histoire de. Des blondes mais rien d'autre. Nan mais on vas pas chercher des sosies de Keehl non plus ! d'accord il était légèrement amoureux du petit caractériel moulé de cuir, mais un peu de fierté tous de même.

Et puis tu as tous ca en tête , sur ton lit , bâton de nicotine entre les doigts lorsque ton portable vivre sous l'oreiller . tu y glisse ta main et répond de façon mécanique . Tu entend , sa voix , à l'autre bout du fil . Il te parle de manière rapide , comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de contact rompu.

Tu m'as abandonné Mello.

Lorsqu'une phrase commence à tourner en boucle tel un disque rayé dans votre esprit durant des années ; impossible de la faire taire si l'auditoire requis ne se présente pas. Ca s'est imprimé comme une rengaine sectaire, ça t'a brûlé tellement de fois, jusqu'à t'en arracher les cheveux.

Ouais ouais tu m'en veux pas, Mattie. Je devait partir sans quelqu'un collé à mes basques pour avancer vite. Bref. Et donc il faudrais que tu me vérifies …

L'araignée se tord de rire au bout de sa balançoire , montrant la marée qui monte à tes yeux du doigt. Elle s'exclaffe : "_Tu le savais Matt..." _

Tu as trahis ta promesse.

Tu fermes les yeux, retenant un soupir agacé, agacé de toi même. Tiens ta langue merde Matt, et toi l'idiote dans ma tête vas-tu te taire ? Eclat de rire, elle se bidonne comme pas possible la bestiole : "_Quoiqu'il dise , tu accourras , tout frétillant et langue pendante_." Accuse et acquiesces.

Tu sais bien que j'aime pas les règles Matt, me poser une limite c'était me donner envie de la franchir.

Accepte, avant tout, que tu es son chien .

_________________________________________

Que voilà une fin qui ne me plait toujours pas … a mon grand desespoir je ne trouve pas des mots assez forts pour faire passer le caractère immuable et fataliste de cette fin. Mais j'espère que le reste vous à plus Héhé =x


End file.
